Active Volcanoes
150px}} Active Volcanoes is the third world in Plants vs Zombies: The Wacky House. It takes place in a stranded island filled with lava, surrounded by active volcanoes. It has 8 new plants to be obtained and 9 new zombies to be found. Active Volcanoes is the first world in the game to be split into three sections - Day, Evening and Night. The daytime lasts through the first eight levels, the evening runs through levels 9-16, and the nighttime lasts from level 17 onward. Levels are labeled as Missions for the sake of simplicity. The volcanoes seen in the background erupt from time to time, raining down lava in a 3x3 area that can incinerate your plants. can prevent the lava from burning your plants, but she absorbs the lava in the process of blocking it. The eruptions become increasingly more common as the player progresses through the world. Random zombies may be turned into Zombie Statues during the surprise event "Petrification!", acting identical to from . Its parallel counterpart is Freezeflame Volcanoes. Brain Buster Flee from the Debris In these levels, every zombie defeated adds to a counter for a volcano to shoot out volcanic debris. Every 25 zombies defeated releases a debris to be launched anywhere in the lawn. The debris covers a 3x3 area, and can destroy all plants and zombies under it. It acts as an obstacle for straight-shooting plants and absorbs 2000 damage. New Plants *Umbrella Leaf - Protects plants from all attacks from above. *Blover - Blows away all airborne zombies on screen. *Iceberg Lettuce - Freezes a zombie on contact. *Ice-shroom - Immobilizes all zombies on screen and launches a crystal in each lane to deal small damage. *Melon-pult - Lobs heavy melons that deal splash damage. *Lucky Blover- Blows away all airborne zombies and has a chance to deal heavy damage. *Gold Magnet - Collects your coins for you and also deals damage every time it does so. *Ice Queen Pea - Shoots a penetrating icicle that slows down up to three zombies. New Zombies *Ashy Zombie *Ashy Conehead *Ashy Buckthead *Ashy Flag Zombie *Scorched Zombie - Absorbs all fire-based attacks, and burns plants on contact. *Zombie Statue - A tough zombie that acts as an obstacle. *Firecracker Imp - Burns a plant on contact. *Zombot Lava-Leaker - Leaks lava with its tubes, destroying a column of plants. Levels *Prizes that are not money bags are unlocked only first time. Endless Zone This world's Endless Zone is called Volcanic Panic. Starting plants are: * * * * Gallery Active_Volcanoes_Day.png|An Active Volcanoes lawn in the day. Active_Volcanoes_Evening.png|An Active Volcanoes lawn in the evening. Active_Volcanoes_Night.png|An Active Volcanoes lawn in the night. Active_Volcanoes_Packet.png|Active Volcanoes's Seed Packet. Active Volcanoes Seed PC.png|Active Volcanoes's unused PC Seed Packet. Lava_Drop.png|Active Volcano's collectible, a Lava Drop. Old Activevolcanoes.png|Active Volcanoes's lawn in the day before version 1.9.5. Activevolcanoesevening.png|Active Volcanoes's lawn in the evening before version 1.9.5. Activevolcanoesnight.png|Active Volcanoes's lawn in the night before version 1.9.5. AVDay.jpg|An old Active Volcanoes lawn in the day. AVEvining.jpg|An old Active Volcanoes lawn in the evening. AVNights.jpg|An old Active Volcanoes lawn in the night. OldAVDay.jpg|An even older Active Volcanoes lawn in the day. Active volcanoes seed.png|Active Volcanoes's old Seed Packet. Active Volcanoes key.png|An Active Volcanoes key. Trivia *Lucky Blover was originally called Four-Leaf Blover. *Despite Ashy zombies being the main zombies here, and having no tie, the Zombie Statue still has a tie, and doesn't change, even if the zombie is a Ashy Imp (or firecrackers imp), Ashy Gargantuar, or even scorched zombie. **This is probably because the developers are too tired to make a statue for every zombie body type. *This world, along with the other seven original worlds, had their Jalapeno difficulty ratings adjusted in the Moist Caves update. *The game's difficulty noticeably spikes up from this world onward. *As of the level merge, Active Volcanoes now uses Missions for its levels. Soundtrack *Choose Your Seeds - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4YktbrCzrI (loops at 0:25) *First Wave - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1RBj-Yc4okY *Mid-Wave A - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iOrYsTvgtaI *Mid-Wave B - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWLwiBDSE0I *Final Wave - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzVO4cC_0QA What is your favorite Active Volcanoes plant? Umbrella Leaf Blover Iceberg Lettuce Ice-shroom Melon-pult Winter Melon Lucky Blover Ice Queen Pea Category:Areas Category:Locations Category:Worlds Category:Daytime Areas Category:Evening Areas Category:Nighttime areas